Dinner with Ned and Betty
by Write-To-You
Summary: (set post Far From Home, without Betty and Ned's "parting" XD) Michelle agrees to Peter's idea to go on a double date with Ned and Betty, but that doesn't mean she's happy about it. (um. WHY DOESN'T NED HAVE A CHARACTER TAG!)


**Author's Note: AHAHA NED AND BETTY KILLED ME OMG XD XD **

**The convo with my family afterward killed me too..**

**Me: Betty and Ned were hilarious, but that doesn't actually happen, right?**

**Dad: On school trips? Oh yeah, all the time.**

**Mom: Uh... what school trips did you go on? That never happened to me.**

**Me: Me either. Granted... I've never gone on any school trips. **

"Do we have to do this?" Michelle groaned as she walked down the street with her boyfriend-of-two-weeks, Peter Parker. They were headed towards their favorite thick crust pizza place, but Michelle was not nearly as excited as she should have been.

"Well..." The bridge of his nose wrinkled as he scrunched his face up. "I mean, I guess you don't _have_ to, but considering Ned and Betty are already there and we're about three yards away... it'd be a little mean to back out now."

Michelle groaned again and Peter grinned at her. "Come on, it's not going to be that bad!" he said optimistically. "You hang out with Ned all the time."

"Yes, but I don't hang out with Ned _alone_. Or with Betty," Michelle countered. "I don't like spending time with people who are under me intellectually."

Peter to offense. "Hey, Ned's my best friend!" he cried. "And- wait, you don't think I'm under you intellectually? Awwww..." He tried to put his arm around her but she elbowed him. Peter made a face. "You're no fun."

"Oh good," Michelle deadpanned, ignoring him as they reached the pizza place. "We're here."

They walked in together, and immediately spotted Ned and Betty at a booth, nuzzling noses. Michelle did a sharp 180 and headed for the exit, but Peter grabbed her by the hood of her sweatshirt-vest and steered her back in the right direction. "Come on, Michelle," he sighed. "You're going to be fine."

"If they make me throw up, you're paying," Michelle grumbled, but allowed Peter to lead her through the restaurant with a hand at her back.

"Hey, guys!" Ned chirped when they reached the table. He had stopped bunny-kissing with Betty, much to Peter and Michelle's relief, but Michelle could see their inside legs moving slightly and came to the correct conclusion that they were playing footsie under the table. "How's it going?"

The new couple greeted him with differing levels of enthusiasm, and then sat down. With the order that they had walked in, Michelle should have been across from Betty, but she gestured for Peter to go into the booth first. That, paired with the glare of death wishes she sent in his direction had him sliding right in.

"Ladies first is overrated," Michelle explained, deadpan, as she sat across from Ned.

"I don't know," Betty disagreed, shrugging. "I think that parents who teach their boys the mentality of 'ladies first' set them up with a tool that will teach them respect and gentlemanliness for the rest of their life."

Michelle blinked at her in surprised admiration. "That is... a very good point," she said slowly, and slid back out of the booth. "Out, Peter," she ordered. "Ladies first."

Peter snorted with laughter and obediently exchanged seats with her. When he sat down again, this time in front of Ned, he offered his bestie the beginning of their secret handshake. Ned sent a quick glance at Betty. "Come on, Peter," he said, shaking his head. "Don't you think that handshakes can be a little bit exclusive?"

Peter's eyes popped. "Um..." he replied dumbly. "Dude, we've had our handshake since we were eight. What's with the sudden change of heart?"

Michelle's lips pursed. "_Ned_ doesn't actually have a problem with them," she told Peter flatly, and gave him a light push. "Let's switch again."

Peter put a hand on her shoulder and kept her in her seat. Ned offered him a shrug. "Sorry dude," he said. "Sometimes you just gotta make sacrifices for the people that you love." He turned to Betty. "Right, honey bunches?"

"Exactly, snookums," Betty replied, smiling happily at him and booping his nose.

That turned to a bout of quick kisses and appreciative hums, and Peter looked awkwardly at Michelle. Her face was expressionless as she gazed at the two lovebirds across from them. "You're about to lose some money, Pete."

"What? Why?"

Michelle mimed gagging, but her voice was low enough not to be overheard by Ned or Betty. "Because I'm gonna puke."

**linebreaker.**

Thankfully for Peter and his wallet (and everyone else, for that matter), Michelle managed to restrain the urge to throw up. Soon, they had all received their pizzas: a large cheese and a large half-veggie-half-Hawaiian to share.

"So!" Ned started after he had inhaled a piece of Hawaiian pizza. "What's you guys' favorite artist?"

Michelle thought for a moment. "Jerry Rosembert," she decided.

Peter frowned. "Who?"

"He's a Haitian graffitist that spread awareness about the 2010 earthquake in Port-Au-Prince by his artwork," Michelle rattled off. "His stuff is super dope."

Betty's eyebrows scrunched. "Um... I think Ned meant artist like... musician."

"Oh." Michelle crossed her arms. "Then Hole."

"It's a band name," Peter elaborated quickly.

"Well duh," Michelle agreed, rolling her eyes. "Last week it was Nirvana. The lead singers of the two bands were married before Kurt Cobain committed suicide."

Betty looked horrified, and quickly adjusted her headband. "You are, like, the _definition _of a grunge girl, you know that, right?"

Michelle's face didn't even twitch as she stared Betty down. "Okay, then who's your favorite artist?"

"Taylor Swift," Betty replied immediately with a shrug. "Obviously."

Michelle rolled her eyes again, and echoed Betty's words from a moment ago. "You are, like, the _definition _of a white girl, you know that, right?"

Betty's lips pursed and her back straightened. Ned and Peter's heads were swinging back and forth like they were at a tennis match, both of them too afraid of their respective girlfriends to intervene. "I'll have you know," Betty said stiffly. "That I am a songwriter and find Taylor Swift's lyrical talent to be incredibly inspiring."

Michelle sat back and blew her bangs out of her face. "That's fair," she admitted, easily letting go of the argument. It was actually one of Peter's favorite things about her; she stood up for what she believed in but was perfectly accepting if someone else made a good point.

"Uhhhh, anyway," Peter said quickly. "I really like Shawn Mendes!"

"Ed Sheeran all the way," Ned grinned.

"Oh, look," Michelle deadpanned. "Even their musical tastes compliment each other."

Ned and Betty didn't register the sarcasm, and turned to each other with matching sweet smiles. Michelle nodded her chin at Peter. "Just two days ago you were telling me how in love you were with Kelly Clarkson," she reminded her boyfriend. "What's with the switch?"

Peter looked embarrassed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Guess it felt kind of... girly?"

"Don't worry about girly," Betty put in, placing her hand on Ned's arm. "Ned loves Ellie Goulding, don't you, babe?"

Ned grinned even wider. "Yep!"

"Well, Michelle would never admit it," Peter said, nudging the brunette with his elbow. "But she actually really likes Selena Gomez."

"Of course I would admit it, loser," Michelle scoffed, though her cheeks turned a little pink. "She does interesting things with her music."

"Don't have to sell me on it," Betty said, smiling and seeming to suddenly want to be Michelle's best friend. "Selena Gomez is the bomb. Back to You is-"

"Awesome," Michelle finished, a reluctant smile on her face.

"Do you like Anne-Marie?"

Michelle nodded. "A few songs," she admitted. "I try to stay relevant in the music department, just in case I ever need to know songs at dances."

Peter snorted at her choice of words, but even that wasn't enough to take the smile off of Michelle's face. He put his arm around her shoulders, and this time she didn't shove him off.

"You two are literally _goals_," Betty told them. "But seriously- I totally never saw it coming, but Ned said you guys have been dancing around each other since, like, Washington."

Peter wrinkled his nose and titled his head. "Ehhh... I'd put it a little later than that."

"Yeah, Pete was still swooning over Liz," Michelle grumbled, rolling her eyes. "But she broke up with you. _Ha_."

Ned winced, but Peter just laughed. "Okay, jealous," he teased.

"What? Me? Jealous?" Michelle scoffed. "In your dreams, dork. You are _so_ lucky."

He grinned down at her. "Yep, that I am."

"Literally goals," Betty repeated. "Aren't they _so_ cute, babe?"

"The cutest, babe," Ned agreed, looking like he wanted to jump out of his booth and fangirl.

The pizza-ing continued, and soon there was nothing left but tarnished silver treys on the table and Betty's uneaten crusts. "Alright," Michelle deadpanned, turning to Peter. "I managed to make it through the entire meal without puking, so I will split the bill with you."

"We'll split it four ways," Ned said. "But I can pay for you, boo."

"Oh, don't worry about it snookums," Betty assured him, linking her arm through his. "You're _such_ a gentleman though."

"Aunt May says I should pay for Michelle," Peter spoke up, sounding dejected. "But she always refuses."

Michelle snorted and patted his shoulder. "And my mother says that at our age, the guy should not be paying for the girl. Besides Peter, you don't even have a job. So technically if you payed for me you would be using your allowance and it would be Aunt May paying for me. And she doesn't need to be a gentleman."

Peter laughed outright and Ned nodded slowly. "You know, I honestly never thought about it that way," he admitted. "Don't worry babe- I'll keep paying for you anyway."

Betty smiled sweetly over at him and he kissed her nose. Before this could turn into another bunny-kiss session, Peter cleared his throat. "Sooooo split bill four ways?"

"Works for me," Michelle agreed, sliding the check over to Peter. "Okay, math nerd, what am I paying?"

"Don't forget tip!" Ned added in.

Peter quickly calculated the amount and the four of them put their money on the table and exchanged whatever bills they needed to between each other. "How does ice cream sound?" Peter suggested as they all stood up and got ready to leave.

"Could we go somewhere that has sorbet?" Betty asked, wincing. "I'm lactose intolerant."

It took them the better part of ten minutes to figure out a place nearby that had sorbet. Betty was just telling them that they could go ahead and she would just not get anything when Michelle remembered a place she had gone with her dad a few years back.

Walking there took longer than expected, and it was nearly nine o'clock when they reached the Ice House. "Alright," Peter said after he held open the door for everyone. "What're you guys getting?"

"I will let you know when I've actually looked at the flavors," Michelle told him dryly, quickly scanning the list.

"Peter never has to look at flavors," Ned snickered. "He always just gets-"

"Chocolate," Michelle finished, smirking at him. "Yeah, I know."

Ned looked slightly affronted that his fun fact had been stolen from him, but forgot all about it when Betty leaned her head on his shoulder and said she was ready to order.

Peter, predictably, got chocolate ice cream. Michelle got coffee heath bar, Ned got cake batter, and Betty got raspberry sorbet. They had come right before the ice cream place closed, and were quick to leave so the employees could go home.

"Alright guys, I need to head home soon," Peter said reluctantly as he scraped the last bit of chocolate out from his dish. Michelle wordlessly handed him a napkin and he wiped the copious amounts of leftover ice cream from his face.

Ned and Michelle had finished their cones, and Betty had long since thrown away her disposable cup and the little bit of sorbet she hadn't been hungry enough to finish. Ned and Betty nodded in unison. "Yeah, I need to get back soon, too," Betty said. "I'm working at the animal shelter tomorrow and my shift starts at, like, eight."

"I didn't know you worked at an animal shelter," Peter remarked as they turned around and started heading in the direction of their neighborhood. "That's so cool."

"You like anything that has to do with community service," Michelle said, nudging him.

"Yep!" Peter agreed. "I still think you should come along the next time May and I help out a soup kitchen." He paused and started to grin widely. "Hey! We should all go together! It can be another double date."

Everyone nodded their agreement, but Michelle nudged Peter's arm. "One problem," she told him.

"What's that?"

"Throwing up in someone else's food is just gross."

**Author's Note: That ending either tied it all together or was just weird. You can choose XD**

**I hope you liked this one! Thanks for the prompt, sister mine. **


End file.
